


The Snake Has Awaken

by AutumnPines



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Aziraphale, Aromantic Crowley, Awake The Snake, Can also be seen as, Lockdown Video, Other, Teen rating is for swearing, Their relationship can be seen as queerplatonic or romantic, They Be Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPines/pseuds/AutumnPines
Summary: It's July 1st, and Crowley is due to wake up. It would be nice if he would answer Aziraphale's phone calls to confirm he was awake.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Snake Has Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, first GO fic! I've actually been in this fandom for over a year but now just got over my large writer's block. I headcanon that Crowley didn't actually fall asleep for so long, but I couldn't resist writing something, ha. 
> 
> And I wasn't going for a romantic relationship, but I reckon' it could still be seen as one, so I put the relationship tag just in case.

On July 1st, 2020, Anthony J. Crowley was reluctantly awakened from his two month long nap to the sound of the alarm blaring from his phone.

Crowley screwed his face up, unwilling to open his eyes and move his body over to reach the phone. With a grumble, he snapped his fingers, and the blaring alarm miraculously turned off.

Crowley let out a small huff of satisfaction before stretching out his long limbs, which ached the slightest bit after being held still for so long. Yawning, he detached himself from the ceiling and dropped onto his bed. His body sometimes wandered onto the walls and ceiling if he slept for awhile. Either that, or Crowley got bored being on a bed and went off to find the most comfortable flat surface of his flat.

_'Mphm, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Or a few more days.'_ Crowley tugged the silk sheets over his body and plopped his head onto the nearest pillow. If the corona virus was still as bad as it was in May, then he could probably go for another month or two.

But he would have a call to make before he went to sleep that long.

As a matter of fact, he should probably call Aziraphale rather soon. See if the bookshop has become more of a bakery if the angel was still baking. And to see if he would finally be able to go to the shop.

To do that, he would have to wake up.

Crowley managed to open his eyes for one whopping second.

_'Ugh, I'll call him in a minute.'_

Aziraphale glanced at the phone for the tenth time in 10 minutes. It was exactly 7:01 AM on July 1st, the day Crowley would wake up. Or was supposed to wake up. It wouldn't be surprising if the he managed to sleep for the rest of the year, but he did say that he would set an alarm for this day. To be fair though, he never said what time he would wake up, and well, he was probably a late sleeper.

Still, it would be nice to hear his voice soon.

There were a fair amount of people Aziraphale has spoken to, mainly the employees of open businesses he was trying to support and the rare robber, but he hasn't had a true conversation with anyone for quite some time. And truthfully, these two months have been the longest they have been separated since the almost apocalypse, and he most definitely did not want the time to become even longer.

_'Perhaps I could call him in a couple of hours, see if he's awake or not. And if not, then I can leave a message for him.'_ Aziraphale nodded to himself, satisfied with his new plan. It wouldn't be too forward to miracle some baked items over there as well, would it?

When Aziraphale did indeed call Crowley a couple of hours later, it was unfortunate that Crowley was sleeping rather far away from the phone in his bedroom. To be precise, he was napping on the kitchen counter, using a hand towel as a makeshift pillow, and thus, the ringing of the phone was only a faint sound.

"This is Anthony J Cro-"

"Crowley, I know who you are."

"-do it with style." _Beep_

"Ah, right. This is a voicemail. Well, hello! Just calling to see if you have woken up yet, although I assume you haven't since you didn't answer. Try not to sleep for too long now, I still need someone to help me with all the cake I have here at the bookshop! I know, I could have just stopped baking and such, but there isn't much else to do besides reading. I've already gone through most of my books and I suppose I'll have to reread them again when I'm done."

"I've heard that some restaurants will open on the 4th and I say we should go and help support them. We'll have to abide by the restrictions and social distancing, so have a mask at the ready, my dear. Call me when you hear this. Goodbye!"

Disappointed, Aziraphale sighed as he laid the phone back down into his cradle. He wasn't terribly surprised he went unanswered, Crowley was often a heavy sleeper. He would try to call again at least once more before the day was out.

And if Crowley didn't wake up before nightfall, he would just have to wake the snake up himself.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

_"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Crowley."_

A snap of the fingers and...

"CROWLEY!"

With a surprised yelp, Crowley flung himself from his bed and smacked into the ceiling. "Holy _sssshit!"_

He rubbed at his head and glared down at the angel that was sitting serenely on his bed, who returned his glare with a raised eyebrow. "What in the fuck was that for, Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale tutted, with a visible glint of amusement in his eyes, "Well, there is no need to be that dramatic. And rude. I only popped in to wake you up."

"Oh, you don't say?" Crowley snapped, "Couldn't you just have, I dunno, given me a call instead of trying to startle the shit out of me?"

"I did try to call you. About four times. It's not my fault you never answered, and I would really rather you didn't sleep away the rest of the year." Aziraphale patted the bed. "Could you come down here, my dear? It's a tad unpleasant to be craning my neck in order to look at you."

"Hmph, serves you right." But down onto the bed Crowley went, and that's when he noticed a rather remarkable change. "Angel, did you grow out your hair? And is that a _beard?"_

Aziraphale smiled, pleased that the change was noticed. His light blond hair had grown just enough that there were visible curls, and his beard was quite curly, too. "Why yes it is, my dear. I saw on the Internet that many humans were growing out 'Quarantine Hair', and I thought why not give it a shot? It's been awhile since I've changed my hair, and my barber won't be open until later."

"And-" Aziraphale pointedly eyed Crowley's own face, which was sporting a light beard. "-I see you have some facial hair, yourself."

"Yep." Crowley pushed back the long locks that were hanging over his face. "Forgot to do a miracle to prevent my hair from growing."

Aziraphale stood up. "Quite right. I'm going to head back to the bookshop. If you would like, you could...come by soon?" He questioned slightly, a hopeful yet nervous tilt to the smile on his face and to the quirk of his eyebrows. "Sometime later today?"

Crowley let out a small smile. _'Ah, what a perfectly clear invitation.'_

It was certainly progress from being told to not come over though, and he would definitely not reject a chance to be with his best friend. Even while sleeping, he could feel the distinct ache of missing the angel.

"I'll see you in a couple minutes, angel." Crowley said softly.

Azirapahle's nervous smile swiftly morphed into a happy grin. "Excellent! Just don't fall asleep when I leave, my dear."

Crowley snorted, "After the way you woke me up, I wouldn't dream of it."

At 3:33 PM, a demon walked into an angel's bookshop for the first time in two months.

"Oi, angel! I brought wine!" Crowley shouted as he sauntered through the door, holding a whole case full of wine bottles.

Aziraphale popped out his head from behind a bookshelf, frowning at the unnecessary loudness. "No need to shout, Crowley. I'm only a few meters away."

The demon smirked, "Well how am I supposed to know that? S'not like I can see through a bookshelf. What else would you rather have me do? Sneak up on you while your eyes are closed and then shout?"

Aziraphale rolled his eyes before walking his way to the back room. "Say what you will, my dear, but my way of waking you up was effective."

"Yeah, effectively annoying."

"Do you want to be kicked out of the shop?"

"Ha!" Crowley plopped onto the couch, a daring grin on his face. "You wouldn't, angel. Not while I have these goodies." He lightly waved around the wine case.

Aziraphale didn't even try to resist the smile. Oh, the demon's presence here served as a reminder of just how much he missed him. "No, indeed I wouldn't."

"Mmhm." Crowley yanked his feet onto the table. "Are you still baking? Don't really see a lot of food around here. Did you eat all of it or foist it off to some poor wannabe robber?"

Aziraphale clapped his hands together as he settled into his own chair. "Oh, yes I'm still baking here and there. I do eat some of it, but ah, you might want to check your own kitchen when you head back to your place."

Crowley lowered his sunglasses to give the angel a squinted, suspicious look. "Angel, what did you do to my kitchen?"

"I know you don't eat much, but I thought you would appreciate something to nibble on when you woke up. I'll let you discover what I miracled over, however I will say that I've found a recipe for wine cake! I thought that would be something you would like." Aziraphale said excitedly.

"Wine cake, eh?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. Now that was a food he could possibly get behind on. "Maybe later I can bring that cake back from my flat and try it here?"

"Oh! Well, if you want to. Then perhaps after you eat it, we can try baking cakes with different types of wine in them?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Lovely."

Then, despite it being well into the afternoon, Aziraphale said softly, "Good morning, Crowley."

Crowley responded, voice full of fondness, "Good morning, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The longer hair and beard Crowley and Aziraphale have is definitely a reference to the current way David Tennant and Micheal Sheen have their hair.


End file.
